¿Cuánto hay de verdad entre los dos?
by Lizz1792
Summary: Ahora en la universidad, y luego de tres años, Kise continua irremediablemente enamorado de Aomine. Sus sentimientos son claros pero teme por los de Aomine? Kise teme que todo sea una vana ilusión...


**A/N 1: Hey! Es mi primer Aokise en español! Si en español… tuve un serio dilema de si hacerlo en ingles ó no. Al final ya ven que gano! Me moría por escribirlo y publicarlo aprovechando mis días libres… deben perdonarme si es un poco OOC. y algo largo para ser un oneshot. Al principio pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero luego decidí ponerlo como un todo y publicarlo de una vez. **

**A/N2: Hay una acotación sobre el fic que deseo hacer. Sé que Kagami cumple en Agosto y no en Diciembre, pero para no romper la secuencia del fic decidí ignorar ese detalle. Kise y Aomine tienen 19 años, casi 20 (Igual los demás personajes) por lo que puede los halla escrito con emociones y respuestas más maduras que en el manga. **

**A/N3: Mis miedos están en no haberle hecho justicia a esta pareja… comenten! Digan que pensaron al leerlo? No como gente XD Cualquier duda, pregunta sobre el fic tratare de contestarla! **

**Disclaimer: La canción a la que hago referencia no me pertenece. No soy fan de Ricardo Arjona pero esa canción… escúchenla si quieren cuando lleguen a esa parte. Kuroko no Basuke ni sus personajes me pertenecen… ¡Esperen! Teppei si! Teppei ME pertenece. –lo abraza ídenlo Teppei escapo temporalmente de mí. Por ahora no es mío. u.u… **

.

.

.

**¿Cuánto hay de verdad entre los dos?**

**.**

**.**

No se como pero me tiene.

No se como pero siempre me ha tenido entre sus manos.

Con solo una mirada no se como hacer para esconder la luz en mis ojos que se prende cuando te miro sin que tú lo sepas.

Como escondo la emoción en mi voz cuando apareces de repente para saludarme. Como hago para no sonrojarme cuando me das un beso inesperado por las mañanas.

Como le digo a mis labios que paren de torcerse y querer sonreír… porque queriéndolo ó no termino sonriendo.

Como hago para frenar mis manos de querer tocarte cada instante. Como hago para cambiar mis hábitos y no robarte tus labios, primera hora del día.

Como cambio mis sueños si en todos apareces tú.

Me asusta saber que se tus hábitos favoritos. Que se tantos detalles tuyos sin tú saber ninguno de los míos. Que la admiración se torno en amor sin reclamos de mi parte y aparentemente sin reclamos tuyos tampoco.

Camino a tu lado perdido en mis pensamientos y posiblemente perdido en el perfume de tu cuello también. Te miro, no me miras. Sonrío… generalmente tu no sonríes.

Me pregunto si ese derecho, esa sonrisa se quedaron con nuestro pequeño amigo en común. Si su pelo y sus ojos azules expresivos se fijaron en ti más de lo que algún día yo pueda admitir.

Vivo en la ilusión de que esta nubes en las que me hallo no rompan en gotas de lluvia y yo caiga con ellas… porque después de todo… después de todo…

"Kise… tercera y última vez… voy a dejarte y me voy si no despiertas."

"Déjame abrir mis ojos… espera…" Yo susurro medio dormido alcanzando su brazo deslizándose fuera de la cama. Aomine me mira como si no pudiera con tanta flojera y estupidez de mi parte a primera hora de la mañana. Quisiera decirle que mi flojera es por sentir un poco más su calor y que mi estupidez es solo para ver esa mirada, esa _mirada _de paciencia en sus rasgos.

"Ya tienes los ojos abiertos." Él gruñe rascando su pelo con el brazo libre a su derecha, mirando distraídamente hacia la cocina, la comida en su mente, seguro.

"Cierto…" Ahora lo están. _Solo después que te veo lo están_. Pero no me atrevo a decirlo. ¿Dirías que soy estúpido no?

Con ensueño, siento su brazo y su figura parándose de la cama llendo hacia el baño. Doblo mi codo sobre la almohada y pongo mi cara sobre mi mano. Escucho el agua de la ducha. Es hora de ir a la universidad.

Preparar el desayuno no es gran cosa. Luego de innumerables lecciones de cocina llenas de peleas, amenazas y risas con Kagami, y Kuroko a nuestro lado viéndonos, se que ya cocino algo decente. Kasamatsu algunos días uniéndosenos, golpeando mi cabeza por descuidar mis notas por jugar basketball hasta el cansancio en mi afán de ganarle a mí peor rival.

En serio. Como dejar de practicar si mi peor rival es mi mejor inspiración, mi gran amigo y mi gran amor. ¿No es más que lógico que quiera ganarle y parecer fuerte a sus ojos?

Es necesario, me digo a mi mismo. Es necesario aunque no _obligatorio_ ganarle.

"Kise, estas callado."

"Uh?"Desvío mi mirada del cristal de la ventana del tren " Ah! Es que estaba pensando en la invitación que recibimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kagami esta noche, ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos? ¿Verdad Aomine?!" No escondo la emoción en mi voz. Mis ganas de ir, porque hace unos meses no veo a todos mis amigos reunidos en un mismo lugar. Es emocionante la idea. Y no puedo esperar por fastidiar a Kagami y Midorima! Ver a nuestro gigante comiendo dulces, e incluso ver a Akashi… sobretodo ¡Abrazar a Kuroko!… Él que es la luz de todos.

"¿Momoi ya lo sabe?" Aomine simplemente pregunta.

"Mmmm ella organizo la fiesta con Kuroko," contesto pensando con detenimiento en la llamada telefónica de la semana pasada con Momoi. Aomine suspira rompiendo mis pensamientos.

"Entonces no hay nada que hacer. No puedo mantener el celular apagado hoy ni mañana."

"¡No seas malo!" golpeo su brazo con mi codo "Van a estar todos allí! No pueden faltar el idiota y el gruñón verdad?"

"Un idiota no… un gruñón quien sabe..." él se arrima un poco en el asiento, lejos de mí, para leer unas notas del horrible examen que tiene hoy.

Suspiro y empiezo a hablar de películas que me recomendaron para ver en el cine esta semana. Aomine me escucha y algunas veces hace algunas muecas como para indicar que esta estudiando y que me calle. Al tiempo me callo y luego de una última mirada hacia el cristal se que nuestra parada es la que viene. Mirando hacia todos lados, miro sus ojos concentrados y me inclino a darle un beso suave en la mejilla.

"Kise!"

Se que lo he molestado, pero es una manía mía diaria antes de bajarnos en nuestra parada. Río entre dientes evadiendo su molestia. ¿No debería a estas alturas, anticipar ya mí movida y evitar mis besos?

No tomo su mano pero si me adueño de su brazo cuando vamos a la universidad ó a cualquier lugar. Siento su chaqueta marrón, cálida entre mis brazos por esos gloriosos momentos hasta que yo llego a mi sección en Humanidades y nos tenemos que separar. Porque el destino quiso que él se decidiera a estudiar por Ingeniería en la sección opuesta de la Universidad. Una carrera opuesta a la mía.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo no? Ingeniería automotriz fue su opción. A pesar de que el basketball es su pasión, al igual que la mía, en su mente estaba la idea de tener otra carrera aparte de su principal pasión. El como los carros se convertiría de un pasatiempo a un estudio tiene su propia historia…recuerdo aquel día en que…

"Kise…"

Casi salto en el sitio por la voz tan íntima en mi oído. Volteo distraído, pero mi mejilla choca con una nariz y me detiene de seguir volteando. Miro a los pasillos y algunos estudiantes mirándonos. De alguna forma… eso me incomoda. Se que muchos me reconocen por las fotos en mi trabajo como modelo en algunas revistas, como sea, no espero que mi relación con Aomine sea ventilada en los medios. Y no porque con eso admita que soy gay sino porque todo con Aomine deseo que sea… privado. Que sea algo entre los dos, que el mundo no se entrometa en nuestra extraña relación. Por eso aunque tiendo a ser muy abierto en mis reacciones, también tiendo a tensarme.

"¿Te sientes bien? Estas frío. ¿Por qué _no_ trajiste chaqueta?"

Y aquí es cuando se que esta verdaderamente regañándome.

"Kise. ¿Por qué no trajiste tú chaqueta? "

"¿Chaqueta? ¿Qué es eso?" Me hago el loco sonriendo, pero es que ahh, yo tengo una poderosa razón por la cual yo evito las chaquetas y guantes en esta época del año cerca a Diciembre.

Aomine se cruza de brazos y me mira fijamente. Yo tiemblo cuando él me mira así… pero luego de años de práctica estoy orgulloso de que no se note el temblor, más que en mis labios.

"Bueno… es que las deje todas en la Agencia, ¡Ya sabes como se pone mi manager si su modelo favorito llega congelado a que le tomen buenas fotos para las revistas! No te molestes conmigo, ¡estoy más que bien!" hago una pausa y estrecho mis ojos capciosamente para captar bien su respuesta a mis siguientes palabras "Kasamatsu san puede prestarme su chaqueta en caso de que el clima empeore… no hay porque preocuparse! Un café luego con Kasamatsu san mejorara todo, ¡puedo asegurártelo!"

Aomine se tensa. Eso es lo primero que veo. Su mirada se intensifica, eso es lo segundo. Que me jala y me besa. Ah… eso es lo tercero.

"Mmmm," mi respiración se acelera porque el tercer paso… nunca es seguro, pero… -río para mis adentros- Es por el que más espero.

Cuando abro mis ojos lentamente se que estoy jadeando por la forma en que Aomine me mira. Si, es increíble como se que estoy jadeando por Aomine y no porque es mi cuerpo y demonios, _debería_ saberlo simplemente por eso!

"Aomine…" suspiro, sintiendo plasmado aún el calor del beso en mis mejillas.

Aomine se mueve para decirme algo pero un grito lo hace mirar hacia atrás de mí.

"Kise ¡**Allí** estas!"

Volteo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que es Kasamatsu-san ya preocupándose por la hora de entrada a clase. Como sea, mi sonrisa tiembla un poco cuando me doy cuenta de que el calor en mi cuello no es otra cosa sino la mano de Aomine aún posicionada sobre mí.

"Kise," Kasamatsu llega jadeando por la corrida que dio hasta encontrarme "¡Ya es tarde! Qué demonios haces aquí parado cuando la clase ya ha empezado, idiota!"

"¿Tu también estas aquí no?!"Me río, viendo como Kasamatsu se molesta el doble conmigo y como empieza a darme su regaño de que debo enfocarme más y dejar de perder el tiempo en tonterías. Saluda a Aomine a regañadientes.

Cuando llega la hora de irnos – Kasamatsu esta _peligrosamente_ a punto de arrancarme de un tiron del lado de Aomine- mando una sonrisa de las mías a Aomine y él aprieta mi cuello en respuesta.

Una vez que estoy caminando hacia el salón ya enfocado en mi conversación con Kasamatsu, siento algo golpear fuerte mi cabeza, Kasamatsu se voltea a maldecir al bastardo y cuando yo hago lo mismo, veo lo que esta a mis pies y rompo en risas.

"No lo soporto… no lo soporto…no lo soporto…"Kasamatsu continua el camino murmurando entre dientes como una letanía mal escrita.

Recojo la chaqueta y la veo con cariño. Solo se que si pudiera corriera a abrazarlo y avergonzarlo delante de toda la universidad.

Solo se que mi cuello sigue cálido aunque mis manos estén frías.

.

"Demonios Kise ¿Qué tienes hoy?! Generalmente siempre me andas animando cuando te digo que reprobé un exámen!" Hayakawa me pregunta con dificultad. Heh, bueno, no ha sido fácil para él corregir su problema de habla de confundir la L en vez de la R y viceversa. Desde la secundaria siempre ha luchado con ese problema… lo cual me hace reírme un poco todavía.

"¡Hoy juega Aomine y quiero verlo antes del juego!" contesto "... pero estoy seguro que me dijo la hora mal para que llegue tarde…" oh bueno, no puedo evitar el tono de decepción al final en mi voz. Aomine tiende a hacerme eso.

"Kise te preocupas demasiado por ese bastardo! Termina de comer primero antes de empezar a preocuparte!"Hayakawa le da una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

Lo miro con mala cara antes de poder detener mis palabras "Hayakawa tú no deberías hablar mucho ne~?"

"Mm? ¿Por qué lo dices?" Hayakawa da otra mordida.

"Según se tú querías ver a Sakurai san~ antes del juego también ¿no?"

Hayakawa se atraganto en el acto, mirándome con puro resentimiento con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo me levanto un poco de mi asiento para darle unas palmadas en la espalda y que así trague la comida "Ne~ Hayakawa no era para tanto! Solo fue un decir…!" lo animo.

"¡Nada de eso! Cómo es que tú- olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo! No quiero saber como lo supiste!" Hayakawa se torno rojo volviendo decididamente a su casi terminada hamburguesa.

Sakurai y él reaccionan igual. Me imagino como serían si se consolidaran los dos… -miro hacia Hayakawa aún rojo por las orejas- jeje… deben ser adorables juntos.

"Kise ¡vámonos! El partido ya empezó! Hayakawa muévela!" Kasamatsu llega corriendo… lo cual parece ser un hábito de él… llegar corriendo y apurando a todos. Tiene espíritu.

"Vamos~!" me levanto jalando a un Hayakawa comiendo el ultimo pedazo de su comida.

Al llegar veo el tablero y se que van por la mitad del juego. Hayakawa insiste en buscar unos asientos libres pero yo niego con mi cabeza.

"Prefiero ver desde aquí arriba, esta bien con ustedes si me quedo aquí?"

Hayakawa se apresura a asentir con la cabeza pero Kasamatsu en seguida me golpea molesto en la cabeza.

"No esta para nada bien! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!"

"¡Ouch!" Con casi lágrimas en mis ojos suplico "¡Por favor! Kasamatsu-san ¡por favor!" Kasamatsu niega con la cabeza otra vez. Junto mis manos y suplico de nuevo "Tú no eres malo Kasamatsu-san! ¡Por favor! De aquí veo perfectamente! ¡Por favor!"

"Tal vez si me dieras un beso lo pensaría…"Kasamatsu cierra sus ojos en un signo de ganador "… pero como se que eso no va a p-¡! WAH! Kise ¿qué _demonios_?" Kasamatsu- san puede ser también adorable, rojo y frotándose la mejilla como si de eso dependiera su vida "Diablos, te quiero! pero no quiero besos ¡ni en broma! Agh!"

"Te di un beso así que déjame~" Digo tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado. Hayakawa está muerto de risa pero cuando ve que Kasamatsu y yo vamos para largo en nuestra discusión, si me deja quedarme ó no, se apresura abajo hacia las escaleras a buscar un asiento para ver el juego de cerca y a Sakurai.

Yo suspiro y dejo que Kasamatsu hable. Miro a los jugadores y encuentro a Aomine en el banco mirando aburridamente el juego.

"Así que aún no te han dejado jugar…"murmuro para mí mismo. Veo sus brazos fuertes y bronceados descubiertos al igual que sus piernas con el uniforme. Aquellas piernas tonificadas por el entrenamiento. Suspiro. Se lo que se esconde debajo de aquella franela. Como es aquel torso y aquella caída de sus hombros. Es inevitable no beber y comer cuando miro su cuerpo. Cuando… lo miro para chequearlo. Me sonrojo. Últimamente en lo único en que pienso cuando lo observo por tanto tiempo es en su cuerpo sobre el mío ó a mi lado en unos de esos momentos en que yo tiento a Aomine y el muerde el anzuelo. En uno de esos momentos cuando de repente llega, me agarra y me besa profundamente como si tuviera siglos sin verme… cuando los besos crecen en pasión y las caricias empiezan…empiezo a temblar.

"…Mierda." No debería pensar en _eso_ en este momento.

"Kise… Kise… KISE!"

Parpadeo sintiéndome desorientado por el grito y dando un par de pasos inseguros hacia atrás.

"Kise te sientes bien? En serio, estas rojo y te siento algo caliente."

"Uh?" ruedo mis ojos hacia arriba y parpadeo un montón de veces "E-en que momento t-tú-"

"Vaya, si que estabas soñando," Kasamatsu retira su mano de mi frente y la otra de mi cuello "He estado hablándote por casi veinte minutos y tú no respondes! Te pregunté si quieres algo de tomar, voy a buscar una soda ó algo."

"E-esta bien, tráeme cualquier cosa, uh, yo te espero aquí." Respondo frotándome los ojos un poco.

"Ok, ya vuelvo."

Exhalo un profundo suspiro y al rato, vuelvo mi mirada hacia los jugadores. Aomine esta jugando por fin.

_Lo admiro_. Admiro cuan buen jugador es. Sus jugadas son impecables y perfectas. Es otro de los mounstros jugadores de nuestra generación. Nadie puede derrotarlo. Bueno, _casi_ nadie. Desde que lo derroto Kagami las cosas han cambiado y seguirán cambiando. Kuroko y los demás cada vez son más fuertes. Es como si la cuota de cuan fuerte puedes ser nunca se agotara. Eres cada vez más y más y más. Me pregunto si así es como me verán los demás. Si así es como me vera Aomine.

Se que esta concentrado en el juego y que no debería esperar que subiera su mirada para buscarme entre el público… pero es inevitable no tener la esperanza ¿no? No todos los jugadores son como Moriyama que buscan cada vez que tienen una novia entre el público en las gradas. Aunque en mi corazón ese gesto importaría mucho, soy feliz con lo que tengo.

Son casi las siete cuando el juego termina y me salgo del público a buscar a Aomine. Espero una media hora cuando lo consigo ya bañado y cambiado quitándole furtivamente bocados de comida a Sakurai mientras este se sonroja y baja la cabeza, Hayakawa y Kasamatsu a sus lados ya están gritándole a la vez a Aomine cuan desgraciado y abusador es. Una sonrisa se sale de mis labios mientras me escondo detrás de la pared por la esquina.

Aomine está moviendo más la comida a propósito dentro de su boca cuando mira hacia donde estoy. Trago la saliva que tengo a mitad de mi garganta.

Está _esperándome_. Se que esta esperándome porque cuando me acerco caminando con los gritos bullosos de mis dos amigos y subo mis labios, él baja su cabeza en un gesto casi rutinario y yo voy por su mejilla - ¡lo juro!- pero me encuentro con sus labios.

"!?" El gesto me toma desprevenido y no puedo cerrar mis ojos durante todo el bendito beso. _Mierda_, ¡Aomine!. No es un beso como el de esta mañana pero si es uno lo suficientemente _puntual_ para hacerme saber que él lo deseaba. Cuando él se separa lo hace con una caricia en mis labios que deja mi estomago extrañamente tenso.

"Su-supongo qu-que eso significa que t-te fue bien en el juego de hoy?" Tartamudeo sintiéndome _horriblemente_ vulnerable, tragando todo mi nerviosismo, porque, _primero:_ es la primera vez que Aomine me besa luego de un juego y en frente de alguien de su equipo –Sakurai- y _segundo:_ no se nada de como fue el maldito juego porque mi mente estaba perdida recordando como se siente su piel junto a la mía. Conclusión: Aomine no preguntes.

"Supones?" Aomine levanta una ceja "No estabas aquí?"

"E-estaba, claro! Ne Aomine, que cosas preguntas~!"

"Mmm solo decía." Aomine se volteo a comer otro bocado de la comida olvidada de Sakurai.

Yo suspiro en alivio.

"¡No desconfíes de Kise!"Kasamatsu interrumpió de repente. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes "¡Dile Kise! Dile la jugada que hizo luego de que el número 4 hiciera aquella traicionera movida!"

Mierda. No- no puede ser! No me acuerdo! ¡Yo no lo se!

"Amm pues, uh, Kasamatsu-san, todos sabemos esa jugada! Para que volver a decirla!"

Kasamatsu me mira ligeramente confundido por mi respuesta al igual que los otros dos. Eso por un lado y por el otro, me decido firmemente a evitar los ojos inquisidores de Aomine en mí. Me rehúso a mirar.

No voy a mirarlo. No. Diablos no.

Me volteo rápidamente hacia la salida "Vámonos Aomine! ¡Tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Kagami! Voy llendo a la salida a buscar el carro! No quiero llegar tarde~"

Camino rápido evadiendo lo que dice Kasamatsu ó Hayakawa ó Sakurai, no se, yo solo quiero llegar al carro y evadir el momento, porque simplemente no podría resistir un interrogatorio en este momento.

Mi corazón esta latiendo rápido para cuando llego junto al carro y trato de tranquilizarlo respirando varias veces fuerte mientras saco las llaves para meterme en mi improvisado refugio.

"Tus manos tiemblan Kise."

Doy un salto hacia un lado asustado "A-Aomine," exclamo pegándome a la puerta del carro mientras mis ojos se abren asustados "Vas a matarme del susto… un día de estos…" susurro mientras me aparto el pelo y el sudor de los ojos.

Aomine ladea su cabeza y se apoya a mi lado en la puerta "Estas extraño hoy… ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada." Respondo demasiado serio para ser yo, Kise Ryouta.

.

Y ese "nada" es casi como si Aomine pudiera escuchar otra respuesta debajo pidiendo a gritos ser descubierta. Es casi como si él sintiera que Kise esconde algo. Que bajo sus cabellos rubios y esos ojos, Kise esconde la verdad. Y que si él solo presionara un poco, Kise hablaría. No mucho pero lo suficiente. Porque cuando él mira a Kise y Kise no aparta la mirada, por _extraño _que parezca, él descubre mucho más.

"No eres muy convincente hoy…" Aomine susurra bajando sus labios para rozar casualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de Kise, viendo enseguida el ligero sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas asomarse y los ojos temblar "Me estas ocultando algo Kise," él susurra más cerca "hay algo que no me estas diciendo…" su voz presiona casual y peligrosamente mientras se acerca al pulso que incrementa bajo su aliento y que es una tentación porque de repente es como si estuviera llamándole para incrementarlo ó calmarlo definitivamente.

"A-Aomine vamos a llegar tarde… vamos si?" Kise sonríe pero Aomine sabe que él rubio esta totalmente vulnerable porque tercamente _sigue_ sin mirarle a los ojos.

"¡Muero por ver a Kuroko y a los demás!" Kise exclama con una sonrisa forzada pero manejando sus manos para como sea escapar dentro del carro. Aomine lo deja.

_Porque sabe que si me mira así sea por equivocación, pierde._

.

No se como pude pero logre salirme con la mía y alejarme de Aomine. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Él no actúa así. Él nunca me… presiona tanto! Tuve tanto miedo de que viera mis ojos y viera todas mis dudas en ellos. No es como si solo viéndome puede descubrirme, pero así es como se siente. Nada normal ¿no? Ese tipo de cosas no les pasa solo a las almas gemelas, casados, gemelos ó amigos por siempre? Ese tipo de conexión? Aomine y yo… no tenemos eso. Aún así- aunque es de lo más _improbable_ que me descubra solo viendo mis ojos- prefiero mirar por la ventana en todo el camino hacia la casa de Kagami y ahorrarme el experimento.

Tal vez es solo que… es solo que él… hoy va a ver a Kuroko.

El pensamiento me entristece por más que quiera negarlo. Yo quiero a Kuroko, de verdad lo quiero. Él es la _luz _de todos mis amigos. Especialmente de la generación de los milagros ó como así solían llamarnos años atrás. Él más que nadie llego a entender y entiende a Aomine. Kuroko fue su _primer_ compañero.

Nadie puede reemplazar eso.

Esas horas, días, meses, años que ellos pasaron juntos… aunque Aomine siempre lo niegue… esos momentos forman parte de lo más preciado para él. Yo nunca podría… no puedo ni soñar con tener un poquito de esa relación o conexión. Soy feliz con lo que tengo… siempre me lo digo, pero hay ocasiones… hay veces en las que siento que Aomine podría ser más feliz con Kuroko. Así Kuroko ya no le pertenezca… estando a su lado sería más que suficiente para Aomine.

Hay veces como hoy cuando siento que soy egoísta.

"¡Aomine! ¡Kise! Tanto tiempo sin verlos!" Una emocionada Momoi salió a recibirnos en la entrada de la casa "Aww Kise me alegro tanto de verte bien!" me abrazo con cariño y un segundo después a Aomine con un abrazo y un beso más emotivo que el mío. Momoi y Aomine siempre han tenido una relación especial de amistad.

"Pero vamos pasen rápido! Los demás están adentro esperando!"

"Gracias Momoi~!" contesto genuinamente contento, entrando a la casa detrás de Aomine.

"Midorimacchi!" es al primero que veo y al primero que después de tanto tiempo nombro con el sufijo que solía usar en la secundaria. No es por exagerar pero prácticamente me lancé a abrazarlo como en los viejos tiempos. No me di cuenta de la mirada fija de Takao en mi, sino hasta que Midorima me aparto respirando fuerte.

"¡Que diablos, Kise! ¡Nunca cambias demonios!" Midorima exclamó arreglando sus lentes y sus ropas de la forma correcta en la que estaban antes "Kuroko debería haber _olvidado _tu invitación."

"Queeeeé?" lleve mis manos a las caderas "Midocchi no sabía que seguías siendo tan rencoroso como antes! El rencor es malo ¡recuerda!" exclamo poniendo mala cara y luego acercándome, susurro "Quien sabe que cosas _malas y perversas_ pasara el pobre Takao."

"_No _es tu problema Kise." Midorima corta resentido "Además, hoy no poseo rencor ó algún otro sentimiento hacia nadie en especifico."

"Mmmm es tu forma de decir que no puedes estar molesto conmigo simplemente porque soy tu amigo ahhh?" Replico confiado. Midorima _nunca _va a aceptarlo pero estas son sus formas de decir que quiere a alguien, lo respeta ó que lo extraña.

"Estupideces. Lo digo porque mi signo en la revisión astrológica de hoy dijo que Cáncer tendrá mayor fortuna si se olvida de las peleas y se enfoca en energías de paz y prosperidad. Además que traje mi _oso_ de la suerte, nunca me falla si hay energías positivas alrededor."

"Claaaaro," contesto con algo de sarcasmo pero luego veo algo brillando en la mesa "Kuma san! Waa- que adorable!" me arrojo a agarrarlo pero cuando casi lo atrapo me tropiezo de lleno con un gigante y mi cabeza da vueltas en un segundo y mis ojos lagrimean por el golpe en la nariz "Wah! Muracchi!" se que mi grito debió ser bastante fuerte porque cuando miro hacia arriba Murasakibara tiene el seño fruncido y el semblante pensativo. Su bomba de chicle exploto.

"¡Muracchi!" le doy un abrazo al gigante en frente de mí "Te buscare dos docenas de chicle después okay?" pregunto esperanzado en busca de su perdón pero se que es imposible "bueno, tal vez cien docenas, este bien?" lanzó la pregunta y espero, pero una fría voz a mi espalda aparece y me da escalofríos y me hace encogerme de hombros de repente.

"Tú no puedes _cumplir_ lo que estas diciendo, _Ryouta._"

Trago el nudo en mi garganta y es como si de verdad estuviera en la secundaria, siendo atrapado haciendo algo malo ó desobedeciendo a Akacchi.

"Akacchi?" me volteo lentamente con temor. Siento que he hecho algo muy, muy malo y de repente solo se me ocurre esconderme detrás de alguien como cuando en la escuela.

"No, tú _no_ viste a Kise Ryouta, tú solo viste a Muracchi comiendo chicle y hablando solo, solo eso!" niego fuertemente y me escondo como una garrapata detrás de mi amigo gigante con la esperanza de que Akashi tenga _piedad _de mí. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y me agarro con más fuerza a Muracchi con la esperanza de que al menos si muero, no muero solo.

"Waaaaa Nooo piedad por favor, piedad Akacchi!" sabía que a nuestro antiguo líder si había algo que lo molestaba, eran las mentiras y _perder_ un reto.

"¡Soy joven para morir~!"

"Ryouta,"

Siento que la voz esta cerca, muy cerca de mi oído, presiono más mi rostro contra la espalda de Muracchi pero luego escucho mi nombre otra vez y el sonido metálico como de unas tijeras rozando mi pelo.

"Uwaaaa!" exclamo poniendo mi cabeza de lado. Se que tengo que enfrentar a Akacchi. Se que tengo que hacerlo.

"_Ryouta,"_

Con mucho terror, con mucha demora, pesar, miseria, pavor y luego de tragar tres veces abrí un ojo.

"Bu."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aominecchi! Aominecchi donde estas!" y al principio se sintió totalmente raro decirlo porque ya solo le decía Aomine pero no pude evitar decirlo con todo este sentimiento de secundaria en el ambiente y la cara de Akashi tan cerca de mí. Sentí que me daban escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo de nuevo.

"A-Aominecchi?" lo busque con la mirada por toda la sala y el comedor sin hallarlo. Ahí estaban otros jugadores y amigos de Kuroko pero Aomine no estaba. Quería preguntarle a Momoi… pero mi amiga estaba totalmente enfocada en una discusión sobre "senos" con Riko y Hyuuga y Teppei riéndose a los costados.

"Sabes, no creo que Akashi en serio te hubiese hecho daño."

Me sobresalte pero en seguida reconocí al terco jugador.

"Kagami idiota!" sonrío disponiéndome a abrazarlo pero Kagami me evita sacando la lengua.

"No puedo dejar que me abrases si Kuroko no esta cerca." Kagami explico muy serio y casi nervioso mirando hacia los lados.

"Eh? Por qué Kurocchi diría eso?" pregunté confuso. De verdad no lo entiendo.

"No es por ti Kise!" Kagami trago, ahora bajando la voz "Es por una apuesta que debo ganarle a Kuroko!"

"Ah sí?" pregunto interesado ladeando mi cabeza con curiosidad "Qué clase de apuesta?"

"Cuando la gane te diré! Ahora – aléjate de mí!" Kagami gruño llendo al estudio de la casa.

"P-pero Kagami?!"

"Olvídalo. Solo vine a decirte que Akashi no tiene tijeras. Son solo esas llaves cómicas que suenan como tijeras. No te preocupes. A él muy bastardo le gusta jugar bromas sucias a veces."

Oh bueno. Ciertas cosas realmente no cambian. Akashi y Kagami siempre tendrían algún desacuerdo.

Fiuu. Al menos no eran tijeras. Gracias a Dios. No pude evitar temblar otra vez.

Cuando Kagami desapareció por la puerta, busque con mi mirada de nuevo a mí alrededor. Cayó en mí entonces que no había visto a Kuroko y que deseaba mucho verlo y saber como esta. También me preguntaba donde podría estar Aomine, y me proponía gritar para conseguirlo cuando, vi una pequeña delgada figura estrujada entre brazos bronceados. Inconfundibles de Aomine.

"Allí esta Kurokocchi!" exclamé viendo lo _adorable_ que se ve perdido entre el alto cuerpo de Aomine y los brazos rodeándolo. Voy contento y dando saltos hacia la cocina donde los dos están, cuando súbitamente me detengo a verlos de nuevo. Mi sonrisa tiembla un par de veces en mis labios. Mis ojos caen un poco hacia los lados. Y mi ánimo… baja si no es mucho al menos la mitad. Es que había olvidado… que donde hay dos no debe haber tres.

Y es que había olvidado… lo bien que se ven juntos.

"Kurokocchi!" me asomé por la puerta. Aomine se aparta para dar paso a mi abrazo que por poco no lleva a Kuroko al piso.

"Ki- Kise… me estas asfixiando." Kuroko dice con voz estrangulada.

"Lo siento Kurocchi, estas bien?" pregunto preocupado mirándolo de arriba abajo hasta que al final me detengo a ver sus ojos azules.

"Lo estoy, me alegro de verte Kise. Se les hizo difícil conseguir la casa?"

"Nah, fue fácil~ Aominecchi manejaba, fue fácil para él ubicarse." Conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

Kuroko asiente y cuando menos me doy cuenta entre los tres logramos una conversación que entre los comentarios de Aomine, algunos sonrojos de Kuroko y mi modo entusiasta de hablar me termina por convencer, que extrañaba en algún grado a mis amigos más de lo que creía.

"Voy a buscar un dulce con Muracchi~ ya vuelvo, esta bien? Quieres Kurocchi? Aomine?"

"Kise sabes que no me gustan los dulces."

"Yo no quiero, gracias por preguntar Kise." Kuroko me mira gentil con sus ojos expresivos.

"Lo se Aomine, disculpa… en fin~ ya vuelvo!" sonrío y me doy media vuelta hacia la sala.

Distraigo mi mente con cualquier tipo de cosas sobre la universidad, el basketball, revistas, exámenes y el modelaje. No debo preocuparme. No debo deprimirme por algo que ya se. Necesito dulces. Comer algo dulce. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

"Hey! Muracchi tienes algún dulce para mí?" llego con mis ojos brillantes a la espera de que mi gigante amigo me ayude "Por favor?" agrego suplicante al ver la mirada que me dice 'no te lo mereces, aún me debes cien docenas de chicles'.

"No tengo Kise, no… lo siento."

_No, Lo siento._

De repente sin razón alguna no puedo contener que mis ojos se humedezcan y que un pequeño gemido lloroso salga cuando asiento hacia Muracchi.

"Mmmm e-esta bien, siento m-molestarte M-Muracchi."

Froto mis ojos para calmar la piscina de emociones que estoy sintiendo, y cuando doy vuelta siento la mano de Muracchi en mi hombro. Miro con mis ojos llorosos arriba, no quiero parecer como un retardado, pero es que de repente no poder tener el dulce hizo que me deprimiera. No tener el dulce y no tener mi medio de escape.

"Muracchi esta bien… solo es un sucio en mis ojo, vez?" respondí quietamente quitándome la humedad de mis pestañas.

"Parece más que eso." Muracchi mira distraídamente hacia donde Aomine y Kuroko aún están hablando. Yo lo sigo con la mirada y sé a lo que se refiere. Si, ellos parecen _más_ que eso. Kuroko será siempre el único por el cual Aomine siempre se preocupara genuinamente. Tengo que aguantar mis ganas de que las lágrimas salgan. Muerdo mis labios, me clavo las uñas y mantengo la respiración hasta que mis mejillas están rojas y entonces ahí… ahí es cuando veo el _brillo_ de la sonrisa de Aomine.

Todo se borra para mí cuando lo veo sonreír genuinamente.

Todo se borra para mí cuando sonríe porque el casi nunca sonríe.

Y me _muero _por escuchar su risa.

Todo el aire retenido sale en un jadeo profundo debajo de mis rojas mejillas. No puedo retenerlo. Mis ojos se alegran porque Aomine sonríe y es feliz. Y si él es feliz… yo también.

Yo también… estúpidas lágrimas. ¿Por qué salen entonces?

"Aomine…?" susurro roto, mi voz cargada de demasiada emoción para intentar hablar de nuevo. Me pregunto si llegara el día en que Aomine me acepte y con ello, mis sentimientos. Quizás, nunca llegue.

Siento algo puyar varias veces mi mejilla y veo hacia un lado, una barra de chocolate de las preferidas de Muracchi.

Aclaro mi garganta y un pequeño intento de sonrisa entrecortada por el nudo en mi garganta se escucha "G- gracias Muracchi! Voy a comerlo ya!" limpio mis ojos de nuevo. Mis nudillos ya están húmedos.

"Es el más dulce chocolate que existe, eso te lo aseguro Kise. Y yo se sobre todas las variedades de chocolates presentes hoy en día a nivel mundial. Por ejemplo, el chocolate de Francia proviene del cacao cultivado a la altura ideal… debe poseer la humedad correspondiente… en algunos países de América del sur…"

"Kise que haz hecho!" Midorima se acercó negando con su cabeza "No dejara de hablar de dulces toda la noche!"

"… por eso el chocolate blanco… el fundido con algunos licores como el vodka, vinotinto y ron…"

"Midocchi no me culpes a mí… él solo empezó a hablar porque me dio uno de los más dulces y ricos chocolate para probar~"

Midorima suspiro exasperado y yo ávidamente desenvuelvo el envoltorio. Inhalando el olor característico del chocolate suelto un suspiro. Muerdo y espero con anticipación.

"… Y bien…?" Midorima preguntó.

Yo le paso el chocolate para que lo pruebe por el mismo. Yo no tengo palabras para describirlo. Takao llega y también prueba el famoso chocolate.

"Es DELICIOSO!" Takao exclama pidiéndole otro pedazo a Midorima, que aunque no afirma que le gusto el dulce, no deja que Takao le robe otro pedazo fácilmente.

"No seas tacaño! ¡Es delicioso! ¡Suelta el chocolate!"

Yo asiento no desmintiendo a Takao. Es extraño, tengo un buen olfato para los chocolates…y aunque este huele extremadamente bien y probablemente sea _supremamente_ delicioso… para mí, esta amargo.

Suspiro y veo una última vez hacia la cocina. Soy horrible. Lo soy.

"¿A dónde vas? Aún es temprano." Midorima me siguió hasta la puerta.

"Es que recordé que debo pagar el alquiler hoy, y si no lo llevo hoy, se pone bastante feo después… yo vuelvo después, no… preocupes a nadie por favor." Mis ojos suplican que Midorima entienda y no haga un lío para que se den cuenta que estoy escapando. Me esta analizando tras sus lentes y esta a punto de decir algo sobre Aomine, lo sé porque en sus labios esta escrita la A queriendo salir. Milagrosamente Takao lo llama del comedor –salvándome- y Midorima se voltea sin decirme nada.

Desearía no haber sentido que cuando cerré la puerta, había una mirada triste sobre mí.

.

En la seguridad de la cama de Aomine me hago un ovillo y aprieto mi cara sobre su almohada. No pienso en la posibilidad de que llegue y me encuentre aquí. Hemos pasado esa línea de que puedo venir y despertar con él cuando yo quiera. Tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo de que Aomine no regrese solo esta noche y que escuche en cualquier segundo la risa coqueta de alguna mujer como en el primer año en que vivimos juntos. Cada noche, una distinta. Aomine tiene algo que las hace obtenerlas. En aquel entonces solo éramos compañeros de cuarto, pero en mi corazón yo ya sabía que quería a Aomine. Es loco que yo siquiera piense que eso vuelva a pasar luego de tanto, pero hoy me siento tan inseguro. Y quisiera hablarlo… quisiera hablar con Aomine sobre mis muchas dudas… es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Toma mucho coraje hacerlo cuando Aomine es tan reservado para hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Tal vez fui muy lejos apagando mi celular sin siquiera haberme despedido de nadie propiamente. Espero no haberlos preocupado.

Aomine… te hecho de menos.

Huh. Soy imposible. ¡Solo han pasado unas horas!

Gimo de desesperación escondiéndome más profundamente en la almohada. Estrujándome por el dolor y el anhelo.

Lo extraño. Lo extraño. Lo extraño.

Dime que hacer… Aomine dime… dime como no… yo…no se…

Perdóname… yo no debería… fue tan fácil para mí caer…

Aomine… que mal… _que mal_ que yo… este enamorado de ti.

Ante mi aceptación, rompo en suaves sollozos apretando los bordes de la almohada contra mis manos… es tan difícil respirar… pero poco a poco… exhausto, luego de algún tiempo, me quedo dormido.

.

"Kise...Kise…"

No puedo decir que estoy totalmente despierto pero se que en mi estado soñoliento siento alguien detrás de mí. Y entonces siento brazos rodeando mi cintura y una respiración exhalando sobre mi pelo. Me tenso y no se que esperar ó hacer. Tengo miedo de ver, de despertar.

"Se que estas despierto… vamos, Kise, voltéate…"

Es tan inusual que él me hable suavemente. Siento pequeños besos en mi cuello y detrás de mi oreja que sin querer, suelto un gemido ahogado por la almohada. Me niego con decisión contra el tejido. No quiero. No quiero.

Sentí que sus brazos se tensaban alrededor de mi cintura y de un jalón me encontré lejos de la almohada, mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Sintiendo mi rostro sin aquella preciada protección, me hizo sentir desesperadamente vulnerable. Trate de volver a la almohada pero solo logre medio ocultarme cerrando fuerte mis ojos contra mi hombro.

"Kise mírame… Kise. No seas idiota no estoy molesto."

"…no quiero…" susurré ahogado.

Aomine suspiro contra mi pelo "Lo siento…Lo siento, Kise."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sientes?" pregunté entrecortado con temor en mi corazón por su respuesta.

Tomo un rato para que Aomine contestara y para ese momento mi corazón estaba tan desbocado y frágil con la espera, que trate fugazmente de levantarme y desaparecer del cuarto, de la vista de Aomine.

"Kise espera," Aomine me detuvo con sus brazos firmes sobre mi cintura regresándome a la cama "Espera,"

"Sabes, es irónico. Tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada." Aomine susurró.

Trago amargo. ¿Qué quiere decir Aomine con eso? ¿Quiere decir que no hay nada que hacer? ¿Qué no podemos… estar juntos? ¿Qué no hay caso en intentarlo? ¿Ni siquiera como un amigo me quieres Aomine?

"Eres un idiota y yo soy un maldito bastardo. Tú hablas sin parar, das rodeos y yo voy al punto. Yo prefiero dormir, tú quieres acurrucarte a ver televisión. Tú quieres chocolate cuando yo anhelo un café. Si yo quisiera un cigarrillo, tú quisieras mentas. Tú sueñas, cuando yo obtengo_. Demonios_, si yo quisiera agua seguramente tú quisieras aceite."

"Aomine? Yo…no entiendo?" Tartamudeo inquieto aún retenido.

"Tú das mucho cuando yo no doy."

"Eso… no es cierto…" replico.

"Tu cedes, yo no cedo." ¿Lo vez?

"Pero eso solo…solo, es parte de tu personalidad Aomine."

"Siempre he sabido que yo te gusto Kise."

"¿Q-qué?" Quiero salir corriendo. Quiero hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas. El sonrojo en mis mejillas amenaza con hacerse mayor si no fuese por la presión enfermiza en mi estomago. Quiero salir corriendo y lo intento, pero Aomine es más fuerte que yo "Aomine… d-di algo… silencio… no-no puedo aguantarlo…" me muevo entre los brazos a mi alrededor.

Aomine retiró sus brazos y por un momento pensé que iba a irse sin decir nada más, por un momento pensé que todo había terminado, cuando siento la mano de Aomine en mi hombro y mi espalda es llevada atrás sobre la cama, decidí mirarlo… con indecisión y con _sorpresa _porque el seguía ahí, sentado a mi lado. Me devolvió la mirada por un largo rato.

"Aomine?"

"Perdí."

Fruncí el seño "No entiendo… nada Aomine!" me queje cruzándome de brazos, cerrando mis ojos cansados. ¿Y ahora qué? "¡Me estas volviendo loco!"

Y para mí desdén, escuche a Aomine sonreír.

Abriendo muy abiertos mis ojos, vi sus dientes blancos asomarse.

"N- no es cierto! A-Aomine estas… tú… estas…" ¿Sonriendo para mí? Me sonroje miserablemente hasta el cuello.

Aomine soltó una carcajada. Sentí humedad en mis ojos.

Descubrí que… eran ficticias todas las sonrisas de _antes._

Esta es su primera sonrisa… que seguí con mi mirada todo el tiempo que duro.

Sintiéndome eufórico y tal vez más confiado de lo que jamás estaría, confesé sin pensarlo mucho antes de arrepentirme "Te amo Aomine. Y no me importa si te enfadas, me odias, me usas, me ignoras ó me tiras a un lado por decirlo. Simplemente te quiero. "

Al principio no pude leer con claridad su reacción. Demonios, primero estaba tratando de no temblar, respirar, no sonrojarme y mantenerme quieto sin salir corriendo a evadir una respuesta! Eso y… que mis ojos no parpadearan tanto por la nueva mirada que Aomine me mandaba. Tan conocedora y full de él.

"Y-yo uh, no tienes que decir nada ahora si n-no quieres, yo d-debería ir-irme por-porque-" me paré de un salto atolondrado, asustado, sin parar de mirar mis manos y tartamudeando cosas sin sentido. Aomine reaccionó rápido y antes de que pudiera escapar, sus manos atraparon mi cuello y sus labios cayeron sobre los míos. De la sorpresa subí mis manos a sus hombros para apartarlo.

"A… mm esp…mm" Fue solo un instante de distracción del que Aomine tomo ventaja, para que sintiera mi boca abrirse y una lengua moviéndose en mi interior probando cada parte de mí sin mucha resistencia por mi parte. Estoy confundido. Quiero saber que piensa. Quiero oírselo decir. Quiero saber que es verdad y que no. ¿Cuánto hay de verdad entre los dos? _Aomine_… mi piscina de sentimientos empezó a galopar sin riendas por mi mente. Sentimientos en los cuales no podía enfocarme porque Aomine insistía en hacerme olvidar.

"Mmmmm" mis rodillas temblaron y mi respiración apenas conseguía algo de oxígeno. Mis manos se deslizaron torpemente de sus hombros hacia su espalda y cuando llegaron ahí, se cerraron desesperadamente en puños con pedazos de la camisa de Aomine entre mis dedos. Por favor!... Aomine! "Mmmm!" gemí en alarma. Iba a desmayarme sino respiraba.

Sentí su lengua retraerse y sus labios deslizándose hacia un lado por mi mandíbula. Jadee entrecerrando mis ojos solo por un segundo de alivio para abrirlos después cuando gemí por los mordiscos en mi pulso.

"A-Aomine, ne-necesito saber…" trague para volver a conseguir mi voz "quiere decir…me-me aceptas?" ¿Me quieres?

"A-Aomine," trate de apartarlo de mi pulso y de mi abusado cuello "¿me quieres?" Responde! Estoy tratando de ser serio alguna vez!

"Shhhhh escucha, recuerdas esa canción que una vez cante?" Aomine finalmente se separo y agarró mi rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Canción?" pregunté algo mareado y con una ceja levantada.

"La única que he cantado en un bar, recuerdas?" Me pregunto con paciencia.

En seguida me sonroje y pestañe "C-creo que si recuerdo… m-me la dedicaste a mí," mire hacia el piso "como podría olvidarla…" una nota de decepción cubre la de vergüenza en mi voz porque después de todo… eso fue una broma. Todos lo saben.

"La cante en serio, Kise."

"¿Eh?!" me encogí de hombros confundido. "¿Q-qué? ¡No-no juegues conmigo Aomine!"

¿Como podría ser? Hace tres años cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria y nos colamos en un bar con cedulas falsas, recuerdo que fue un lío para poder entrar al bar por Kuroko, pero luego que logramos entrar fue todo muy divertido. Todos tomamos de más… err… yo prefiero no hablar de eso. Pero si recuerdo Aomine cantando esa canción para mí, cuando en esa época Aomine ni yo… bueno por mi parte ya estaba claro lo que sentía- siempre lo supe- pero Aomine… no podía ni _comenzar_ a soñar que él sintiera algo por mí.

"Escucha…" Aomine susurró, y lo que pensé yo había olvidado, de repente cobra vida y sentido, lo que escuche hace cuatro años desde Aomine en una tarima y yo en una mesa con los demás ahora lo escucho deslizándose sobre mis labios y aunque al principio siento recelo y desconfianza, el cambio es agradable…. recuerdo los colores, los olores de aquella calurosa noche confundidos con el ahora. ¿Es esta la forma de Aomine de contestarme? Puedo casi escuchar los primeros acordes antes de que la voz…

_"Despacio comienzo en tu boca… _

_Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa…_

_Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo…_

_Virgen como el Amazonas… _

_Mucho para un lobo cazador,_

_Pero ideal para el amor…"_

Aomine? Niego con mi cabeza jadeando, pego mi frente decididamente con la suya y paso mis brazos por encima de sus hombros, alrededor de su cuello, arrastrándolo conmigo…No es así…no merec… de que hablas… no es así… Aomine no es así...él me calla suavemente,

_"Despacio voy por tu corazón, _

_Despacio y me detiene un botón, _

_Mientras dices basta me ayudas…_

_Esa guerra en tu vientre, entre el sigue y el detente, _

_Que hacen decisivo el presente…" _

Me mira a los ojos desde abajo. No es fácil hablar cuando lo que él canta es lo que esta pasando… es lo que él esta haciendo… es lo que él esta _diciéndome._ No… no puedo pensar bien… yo… ¿Aomine, qué estas _haciéndome_? Dímelo.

_"Despacio voy por tu cintura… despacio y me detiene una duda…_

_Si es que realmente merezco… _

_Robarme a la niña y regalarte a la mujer…" _

Aomine me pica un ojo con una sonrisa… a la que todavía no estoy _ni un poco_ acostumbrado de ver.

Es irresistible._ Sé lo que el me quiere decir. _Mi corazón debe ser anti-paros cardíacos. _No hay_ otra respuesta. Aomine es sincero. No tiene _porque_ mentirme ahora. Esto es verdad. No tengo miedo aunque si… algunas dudas que sé que resolveré con Aomine más tarde y con tiempo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Con una sonrisa en mi alma, en mi corazón y en mis labios hacia la persona entre mis piernas, se que lo que sea…

_"También es mi primera vez… pondré el concierto de Aran Juez_

_Para relajarnos juntos._

_También es mi primera vez, siente como tiemblo ya ves_

_Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor." _

…Lo que sea que pase esta noche, marcara un nuevo inicio para los dos.

.

Seis meses después puedo decir que ahora si… ¡Soy feliz!

Okay, bueno, no todo es color de rosa y _definitivamente_ esto no es un felices por siempre ó algo por el estilo… han sido solo seis meses… Pero que fácil han ido cubriendo los años anteriores...! No es culpa de Aomine, no es su culpa que desde la primera vez que lo vi a los trece me haya enamorado.

Puedo decir que Aomine ha cambiado. Parece que cada vez que me volteo y lo veo… ha madurado un poco más. No es áspero como antes… ahora es más… detallista? Es decir no puedo decir adorable porque Aomine no es adorable… mmm bueno si lo es, cuando estamos los dos, solos, lo es.

Niega que se sonroja… pero actualmente… lo he visto sonrojar un par de veces. ¿Pueden imaginar mi rostro cuando vi ese color ajeno subir en sus mejillas? Generalmente es mi culpa y estoy muy orgulloso de decirlo.

Ha habido días en que la universidad y el trabajo los fines de semana nos han agobiado, pero es bueno que yo tenga suficiente energía por los dos. Es dormilón, seguramente lo sabes… yo también creía lo mismo. No podemos dormir en la misma cama porque entonces casi todas las noches… no hace falta describirlo, basta decir que en la mañana estoy más muerto que en la noche.

¿Aomine posesivo? Lo es. Hey, no siempre. Me da mi espacio porque el exige el suyo. Puedo ser una verdadera garrapata a veces, así que es más que justo el balance que tenemos.

Salimos a menudo cuando podemos. Le gustan los espacios libres. La playa y paseos por la ciudad, hablando nos distraen. Hemos visitado otras ciudades vecinas también.

No creas que olvido el tema del Basketball. Mucho seguimos entrenando. Nuestra interminable guerra continúa aunque ya no solo en la cancha… okay… no pienso desviarme... Aunque pierda, siento que gano algunas veces. Seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para ganarle como se debe. De eso no hay duda. Yo he _mejorado_. Esas palabras se las saque una de estas tardes a Aomine mientras comíamos.

Nuestros amigos, todos ya saben lo nuestro. Para Kasamatsu y Hayakawa fue todo un shock. Aún escucho algunos días a Kasamatsu advirtiendo a Aomine que si me hiere, esta muerto. Aomine no le hace el más mínimo caso, pero eso es solo para molestar a Kasamatsu. No puede evitar sentir celos cuando me ve demasiado con mi amigo (gestos posesivos como besos y alguna parte de él sobre mí y otros más han aumentado considerablemente) .Con respecto a Sakurai, yo mismo he visto que Aomine ha parado de robarle comida. Aunque algunas veces lo hace para molestarme… pero no lo logra, yo solo me río.

Y con respecto al tema de Kuroko… Aomine lo ha hablado conmigo. No fue… fácil, pero logramos sanarlo. Si, fue su primer compañero, es su _amigo_ y se preocupa por él, es la luz de sus ojos pero… sin mí no podría vivir. ¿Lo entienden?

Vaya… Palabras textuales de Aomine. Ahí va la primera vez que lo vi sonrojar.

"¿En qué piensas que estas tan rojo?"

Salto hacia un lado con el corazón en la mano. "Aomine! Ya te dije que no hagas eso!" le regaño mientras pongo la mano sobre mi pobre corazón. Ha pasado por tanto en estos seis meses "… vas a de verdad matarme de un susto…"

"Jajajajaja"

Me apacigua cuando lo veo sonriendo. Ya estoy más habituado aunque tal vez _nunca _llegue el día en que termine de no asombrarme. Siempre me emociona y me saca una cálida sonrisa. Bueno digo "cálida" porque así es como él la describe.

"Así que.. ¿En qué pensabas?" Aomine toma mi mano mientras caminamos por los jardines de la Universidad donde casi no hay gente, hay un sitio al que nos gusta ir para echarnos sobre la grama y pasar el rato solos fuera de las miradas de la gente.

"Bueno… solo pensaba en que estos meses juntos han sido de los más felices para mí." Respondo pensativo mientras veo el lugar que nos gusta cerca. Aomine asiente y luego cuando llegamos, se sienta recostando su espalda contra el árbol. Abre sus piernas para hacerme espacio y yo me siento recostando todo mi peso sobre su pecho y mi cabeza contra su hombro. Mis cabellos rubios se juntan con sus cabellos negros. Sus brazos van alrededor de mi cintura instintivamente.

"Se nos ha hecho una costumbre venir aquí..." Aomine dice luego de un rato de silencio reconfortante en el cual el sonido del viento y las hojas de los arboles son más que tranquilizadores. A ambos nos gusta.

"Sí… pero se siente bien," suspiro y ladeo mi cabeza para ver su rostro "Me gusta aquí… contigo."

Aomine me mira con dulzura pero con una sonrisa _depredadora_. Es una mezcla que siempre me abruma y _totalmente _me agita.

"Te amo..." No puedo evitar decir presionando un beso en su cuello. Un sonrojo y calor entre mis mejillas y mi cuello.

"Yo también… Te amo Kise." Aomine quita algunos cabellos de mis ojos y presiona un beso intenso en mis labios… y mi respiración incrementa rápidamente porque entre sus besos hay sincero amor, verdad y pasión y porque se que esta noche -si es que llegamos a la noche, debo evitar salones vacíos, hoteles, baños, etc- promete.


End file.
